


Cramming

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [91]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fisting, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kevin, Omega Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hummed in agreement, shifting both of them up and out of the tub. Kevin was all wet, body radiating his heat, smelling so raw it made Sam’s gut clench. He was going to fuck Kevin in bed, honestly, he had every intention, but instead he ended up bending Kevin over the bathroom sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramming

Sam slipped lower in the tub, skin starting to itch with his heat and he wasn’t quite in to it but he could feel it coming on. Scrubbing at his skin with a nice lavender scented soap, hair up in a bun, he splashed at the cool water and tried to relax. One of the weird things about dating another omega was synching up your heat cycles. He supposed it was kind of convenient, getting it over with at the same time. But, it also sucked when the apartment was a mess and they ate take out for almost a week straight because they were too busy fucking to do much else.

Kevin had just started his heat this morning, and Sam was tempted to tell him to call off work. Although he’d never convince Kevin to skip school. But now it was going on ten pm and Sam could feel his own heat creeping in and there was no way he was going to seriously study for his biology test.

Baths were nice though.

The front door to their apartment clicked and Sam could practically hear the irritation as Kevin dropped his heavy bag and kicked off his shoes.

“In the bathroom!” He shouted.

Shuffling came down the hallway and Kevin pushed the door open, hair rumpled and frustration creasing his face.

“Bad day?”

Sam was pushing up to get out of the tub, but instead, Kevin stripped down and climbed in with him. It was definitely not a tub made for two.

Kevin just groaned as he pressed his face into Sam’s shoulder. Sam could sympathize. He pretty much simultaneously wanted to punch and fuck everyone when he was full into the swing of heat. Kevin smelled ripe, saccharine sweet and citrusy, bare skin slick with sweat as he sunk down onto Sam’s lap in the tub. Water sloshed over the side and they shifted and this’d only be comfortable a few minutes.

Sam pulled at the drain with his toe. “All right, let’s head to bed, this is not the best place to fuck.”

“I’m so hot. And horny. And hungry.”

Sam hummed in agreement, shifting both of them up and out of the tub. Kevin was all wet, body radiating his heat, smelling so raw it made Sam’s gut clench. He was going to fuck Kevin in bed, honestly, he had every intention, but instead he ended up bending Kevin over the bathroom sink.

And Kevin, he seemed to think this was a good idea too. No wonder. His ass was fucking slick and opened so easy around Sam’s thick cock. Barely had a finger in there to see how loose he was before Sam was convinced he just needed to fuck Kevin fast and hard. Bringing one knee up onto the sink and spreading Kevin wide, practically lifting him off the floor, Sam shoved into his tight body and rutted into him rough. Kevin whimpered and smacked a hand against the mirror, swinging around looking for purchase, as Sam fucked up into him as he slipped on the tile floor.

Kevin was gasping encouragement, little high pitched ‘yeahyeah’s as he tried just to not be smashed forward against the sink under Sam. And Sam, he could try as hard as he could to be gentle but the heady spice thick scent of Kevin’s heat goaded him on even though he was an omega as well. He was so fucking hot rippling around Sam’s cock, the first pulse wave of Kevin contracting with climax sucked Sam in and he was coming too.

The bathroom was steamy and warm, Sam’s face pressed between Kevin’s shoulders as he panted. Kevin reached an arm back awkwardly to squeeze his waist, the two of them curled over the sink stiffly in the small space. But it was so silk soft and sweet inside Kevin that Sam didn’t particularly want to leave.

“Hey, come on, Sam. Bed.”

Sam grunted against him.

“You want more, Kev?”

“Yeah, in bed, where it’s comfy.”

Pulling out with a pop, Sam watched the wet of his come and Kevin's slick trickle down the inside of those slim thighs and he was tempted to kneel right there and lick it up, but he let Kevin nudge him back and shuffle out of the bathroom.

All bets were back off in the bedroom though.

Maybe Sam’s heat was coming on faster than he expected because he was a lot easier to work up than usual. All it took was Kevin bouncing onto the bed, hands and knees, pushing his pert ass up for Sam, to get him back between those thighs. Kevin had a really nice ass. And it wasn’t just the sweet tang of his slick dripping down or the way the pink furl of muscle would flutter under Sam’s tongue, he had this cute little bubble butt that fit perfectly under Sam’s hands and he always keened for a good rim job.

Crawling up on the bed behind him, Sam nudged Kevin’s thighs wider with broad shoulders, fit himself in there and nosed along the crease of the perineum before licking up the crack, laving Kevin with all the attention he deserved. The thick white of Sam’s own release seeped out with the shiny slick, running down pale skin and Sam just wanted to push it back it with his tongue, with his fingers. Three digits in and Kevin took him so easy, grinding back as he moaned into a pillow, hands gripping the sheets.

But Sam knew what Kevin really wanted, he was an omega too after all, and he might not have the knot to give but there were plenty of better ways to fake it. Four fingers deep, the wide stretch of Kevin’s pretty rim around his fingers, drawing him in and his come was frothing as he fucked harder up to the knuckle, Sam curled his thumb down too. Pushing it up with his other fingers, all pushing straight, it wasn’t even hard to get his fingers in past the rim but the knuckles, that’s where the challenge was.

Kevin wasn’t tiny, per se, he was muscular and fit 'cause he did judo and yoga with Sam, but he felt so small beneath Sam, under his wide frame that was so un-omega like. Sam watched his fingers sink in deep as his knuckles stretched the rim and Kevin was breathing harsh but he was pushing back on it, as Sam popped his knuckles in and it was a sudden stretch gape seize around him until it felt the tight rim was tightening around his wrist sunk in.

The bed dipped as Sam shifted, getting in behind Kevin a little better to sooth one hand up the slope of his back while Sam sank his hand in deeper. Kevin shifted his knees wider and canted up, pushing back on Sam, taking in more and he was several inches of his arm deep with just the thick slick to ease it, but christ was Kevin ripe, dripping around his arm and pulling him in with a rhythmic contraction that rippled around his hand.

Sam was hard again, cock bouncing up against his belly, as he watched his arm disappear deeper into Kevin, pulling it back just a little before sinking in more, wet squelch as he fucked back and forth. Curling his fingers carefully in to his palm, Sam made a fist and squeezed, punching in to Kevin’s gut and rocking faster as he simulated a knot, pulling out till the width of his hand was wide at Kevin’s pink rim before sinking into the silk grip of his insides.

There was still the slip of white come out his ass as Sam fucked his arm in, and he couldn’t help bending forward to lick around the taut muscle, lap up his own come and Kevin’s slick tasting so sharply sweet with heat. Kevin screamed through another orgasm and kept fucking his hips back as Sam cleaned his sticky skin inch by inch, licking up against him and fucking a fist deeper.

Jacking himself off as he fisted his partner, Sam got his tongue wriggled in alongside his fist and greedily devoured everything he could, coming hard rutting into his own hand while he was buried almost up to the elbow in Kevin.

When he could finally breathe again, air cloying with heat scent and the arousal of sex, Sam sat up enough to scoot behind Kevin, hand still balled inside him. It was comforting, through a heat, to have something like a knot easing the desperation.

But Kevin was reading a book. Thick text open on the pillow under him, Kevin was reading while Sam was sunk almost to the elbow in him.

“Uh, Kev, you good or…..?”

“Yeah, just uh, give me a few minutes? That was great Sam.”

“Okay. Do you need me to … uh….”

“No, no. You’re perfect. I just have this final for chemistry, so, you know. Gotta cram.”

And Sam almost laughed - almost - crammed past mid fore arm into that small body. But yeah. He got it. He was an omega too. So, stifling a yawn, he lay over Kevin’s back and pressed a kiss to the dip of his spine, idly dozing with his fist still inside while Kevin studied.


End file.
